


Fanoreen

by Dumbassv2



Series: BMC Stuff (mostly Jeremy and Michael) [5]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Cussing, Drinking, F/F, Fan Sequel, Fluff, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 13:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16041170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumbassv2/pseuds/Dumbassv2
Summary: If Re-Halloween = HalloREen, then HalloREen + Fan = Fanoreen!You'll need to read this: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761321?view_full_work=true to understand!I got permission too, so dw. Also, I won't be taking shit seriously, which is shown super quickly into the story.





	Fanoreen

Oh shit. Oh, fuck shit. OH, FUCKING SHIT! Jeremy has messed up. That poor boy. He also was cheating on Michael, so nevermind. He was drunk though, so double nevermind? Jeremy had no idea what to say, because if he lied, Brooke could tell. If he didn't Chloe would hate him for the rest of his life. So what could he say? Jeremy didn't know.

So that's why Brooke said something instead. "Chloe, I-I can explain, I had no idea, I'm so sor-" "No, what's Jeremy doing? Without Michael?" The room went silent. Jeremy wasn't even sure why he did that. How was he supposed to explain something he had no idea about? He couldn't. So the room stayed silent. "Well?" "I..." Jeremy couldn't find the words. Everything was starting to come to him, but Chloe helped it come to him faster.

"I'm a horrible boyfriend? How about that? You just cheated on _Michael_ for Brooke, Michael! The guy that saved us all from that stupid tic tac, that guy that has been in love with you since when, again? _Five years!_ Five whole years, and you're just... fucking cheating on him!" Chloe has been so happy for their relationship since it started, everyone was! Now, Jeremy's throwing it away. She turned to Brooke again, "Brooke, you let him kiss you. I saw that, and I know you haven't had any alcohol yet because you're not slurring up a goddamn storm right now! I can't believe you two!"

Silence. Real silence this time. No way for it to be inturrupted fo a long time. Jeremy's trying to hold back tears, and Brooke feels like a piece of shit right now. Chloe's waiting for a response. Jeremy got up, and went outside. Somewhere, Brooke didn't notice, and Chloe didn't care. I guess you'll just have to wait to find out, fuckers! "I-I'm so... I'm s-so sorry! I'm so so so sorry, Chloe. I didn't know what I was thinking, just... we have to find out how to help Mi-" Chloe cut her off, "No,  _you_ have to figure out some way to help Michael. You have some things to do, and I'm not a part of it! I can't believe you, Brooke." 

Chloe got out of the room, leaving Brooke alone. Alone and guilty. What's she supposed to do now? Pretend nothing happenned, and just wait for Chloe to tell everyone? How the fuck is she supposed to help Michael? Can someone help her? 'Cause God knows I don't know where I'm going with this. Brooke couldn't figure out what to do. Tears appeared on her face, oh yay, she's crying. How great.

"Brooke? Are you okay?" A familiar voice from a person that rhymes with Dike-al spoke.


End file.
